Yuk Buat Boneka Salju?
"Yuk Buat Boneka Salju?" adalah lagu yang ditulis oleh Robert Lopez dan Kristen Anderson-Lopez dan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Anna (Agatha Lee Monn, Katie Lopez dan Kristen Bell), dengan dialog tambahan dengan Elsa (Eva Bella dan Spencer Lacey Ganus), di 2013 Disney film animasi, '' Frozen . Dalam lagu itu, Anna berusia lima tahun mencoba untuk meyakinkan Elsa keluar dari kamarnya untuk bermain ketika ia tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ketika kekuatan Elsa mulai semakin kuat, ayahnya memberinya sepasang sarung tangan untuk dipakai. Anna, sekarang berusia sembilan tahun , terus mencoba dan meyakinkan Elsa keluar untuk bermain. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, orang tua mereka pergi menaiki kapal untuk dua minggu perjalanan; Namun, badai kuat yang disebabkan gelombang besar menelan kapal dan menghancurkannya, menyebabkan raja dan ratu meninggal. Anna berusia lima belas tahun, yang baru saja kembali dari pemakaman orangtuanya, pergi untuk menghibur Elsa tentang masa depan mereka bersama-sama. Lirik English= '''Five-year-old Anna:' Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman... Eight-year-old Elsa: Go away, Anna. Anna: Okay, bye... Nine-year-old Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to The pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan. It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by... Fifteen-year-old Anna: Elsa, please I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman? |-| Indonesia= Anna berusia lima tahun: Elsa? Yuk, Buat Boneka Salju? Mainlah denganku! Ku tak pernah melihatmu Keluarlah Berhenti Menghilang Dulu kita Bersama Kini Beda Jelaskanlah Mengapa! Yuk, Buat boneka salju? Atau bermain yang lain Elsa berusia delapan tahun: Pergilah, Anna. Anna: Baiklah... Anna berusia sembilan tahun: Yuk, Buat boneka salju? Atau bermain sepeda Ku rasa 'ku perlu seorang teman Ku mulai bicara Pada lukisan dinding Tetaplah disitu, Jon. Sepinya hidup ini Aku tanpamu Hanya menghitung waktu... Anna berusia lima belas tahun: Elsa, 'ku tahu kau di dalam Semua Mencarimu Ku coba menguatkan diriku Ku ada disini! Biar 'ku masuk Hanya kita berdua Kau dan aku Harus bagaimana? Yuk, Buat boneka salju? Trivia *Versi muda dinyanyikan oleh Agatha Lee Monn dan Katie Lopez (putri Jennifer Lee dan putri Kristen Andersen Lopez, masing-masing). *Judul lagu diambil saat Anna meminta Elsa di awal film, yang membuat Elsa bangun dan bermain dengan kekuatannya. *Dalam Frozen: Book of the Film Anna berusaha membuat boneka salju di luar dirinya, tapi gagal karena dia tidak dibantu. *Menurut The Story of Frozen: Making a Disney Animated Classic, "Yuk Buat Boneka Salju?" hampir tidak membuat potongan terakhir film. Lagu ini diambil dan dimasukkan kembali beberapa kali sampai akhirnya, sebagaimana rilis yang cepat mendekat, ada panggilan terakhir untuk menempatkannya kembali. *Elsa dan Anna "ride their bike around the halls (Bahasa Indonesia: Bermain Sepeda)" di Frozen Fever. Referensi Kategori:Lagu